


Kwami Sitting

by Lady_LB



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkward Flirting, Caught, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, Minor Angst, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Phone Calls & Telephones, Smart Chat Noir, Teasing, Wrestling, frozer reference, kwami - Freeform, liar liar pants on fire!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LB/pseuds/Lady_LB
Summary: Chat Noir catches Tikki floating in Marinette's room and he just has to ask,“So Marinette, please tell me, are you kwami sitting or something?”And it just goes downhill from there...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, all characters belong the gifted writers and owners of Miraculous Ladybug.

It was an evening like any other, Adrien was bored and stuck at home, but since Chat Noir wasn’t, pretty soon the leather clad hero was vaulting from his room and racing to his good friend Marinette’s house. Marinette was always good for some company and some sweets after all.

Tapping on her open skylight so as not to be rude and just waltz in, he heard her running her sewing machine. Seeing that it couldn’t be avoided, he looked down into her room to ask for permission to enter, but that’s when he noticed a little red blob floating beside his hard-working classmate, eating a cookie.

A little red blob that looked a lot like a kwami.

“Purr-incess?” Chat Noir called loudly as he hung upside down from the skylight.

Marinette jumped and her kwami hid. Marinette looked around, “Uh, hey Chat!” She nervously rubbed the back of her neck, “please c-come in!”

\---------

 _Oh, No! Did he see Tikki?_ She mentally freaked out while she tried to plaster on a straight face, which if she had to go by his reaction, she was failing miserably at as she tried to talk about something other than the kwami in the room, “so, um, nice night out there right? Are you doing a patrol or something Kitty?”

\---------

Flipping himself through the skylight and hopping off her bed to stand beside her at her desk, he leaned over and placed his elbow on her desk as he said, “yes, it is a nice night and I’ve only come over to visit my favorite citizen, there was no patrol tonight.” He grinned widely, “but it seems like I’m not your only visitor, am I? Purr-incess?”

“Oh!” She squeaked, “What do you mean? We’re the only ones here! He heh.” She leaned away from him and glanced towards Tikki’s hiding place.

“Marinette!” He practically sung, “are you hiding something?”

“Um, no?” She bit her lip and could hardly look at him, feeling like this situation was oddly familiar.

“Uh huh. So, do you care to explain why you have Ladybug’s kwami hiding in your dresser drawer?”

Uh, oh, he saw where Tikki had flown to hide.

“So Marinette, please tell me, are you kwami sitting or something?”

\----------

Marinette’s eyes bulged out and she gasped, “y-yeah! T-totally!” Then she waved her arms and hands about as she tried to explain, “Ladybug had to go on a trip for a few days,” he nodded with an incredulous look on his face, “and-and she needed a stand in, she thought we looked alike so-so she taught me a few things and left Tikki a-and her earrings with me?” Even Marinette didn’t believe her own explanation as her voice faded a little bit towards the end.

Tikki flew out of her hiding place and sat on Marinette’s shoulder, offering comfort by placing her paw on her chosen’s neck.

“Yeah,” he drawled as leaned into her personal space, with a voice of disbelief, “are you Lying? Ladybug would have told me if she was leaving town, even if it was just for a few days.”

“Umm, well, it’s not like I could tell you that I knew Ladybug and uh, it came up really quickly and well, secret identities and all, she thought that if you thought she trusted me a lot then she knew me pretty well a-and and...”

He leaned back a little bit, as he cut her off, “and she thought I would think that you knew who she was under the mask?”

Marinette pulled her knees up to her chest as she sat in her chair timidly as she glanced at Tikki, “umm, yeah. I’m sorry Chat, we should have told you.” She apologized, hoping that he would buy it.

“Well, she wasn’t wrong.” He smirked, “the irony is I’m also just kwami sitting.”

“WHAT?” She almost screamed as he said the magic words.

“Plagg, claws in.” He de-transformed in front of her and she screeched as she grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at him before she could see who he was.

She yelled, “You stupid Cat! We’re not supposed to… um, Adrien?” She finished with a whisper as she finally recognized her crush and realized what she had done.

Adrien then smirked with Chat’s smirk. It was then that she realized that she couldn’t lie to herself, he wasn’t kwami sitting, he was the real deal, her Chat Noir.

“Hello, My Lady.” He bowed towards her and then he stood and tapped her on the nose, “I found you Bugaboo,” he then shot her a wink. “Don’t try to deny it Princess.” He shook his head as he drew closer, “I just have one question.” He whispered.

She leaned away from him for a moment, answering him with a whispered daze, overwhelmed by Adrien’s nearby presence and his cologne, “uh, huh, what?”

Then he took her hand and kissed the back of it only to ask, “so, who’s my competition?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter:  
> After a reveal in the last chapter, Adrien Agreste aka Chat Noir asked Marinette Dupain-Cheng aka Ladybug who his competition is.
> 
> This chapter:  
> Marinette tries not to tell Adrien who her crush is. Chapter starts out a little angsty but ends kinda funny.  
> Warning there is also a cliff hanger ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some stories just get in your head and won't leave you alone until you finish them.  
> So after putting another 3 hours into this story, it's been continued (why can't I do one-shots?), I'll probably edit the last two chapters and post them a few days apart.
> 
> Warning, there are references to the episode Frozer coming, so if you haven't seen it, it'd probably be best not to read further to avoid spoilers etc.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and for your wonderful comments.

“Your… your competition?” Marinette stuttered before she took a deep breath and stood as she demanded, “what are you talking about Cat?”

Tikki gave Marinette another gentle pat and then flew over to Plagg, her best friend and counterpart who snorted, “isn’t it obvious, the boy is blind pigtails.”

“Come on Plagg, let’s give them some privacy, I know where we can get you a cheese Danish.” Tikki pulled on his little arm and Plagg smiled and followed her down Marinette’s trap door, calling behind him, “behave yourselves kids!” then Plagg loudly laughed as his disappearing voice echoed, “like we have to worry pfft!”

“Well, it’s better if it’s just us talking anyway.” Adrien commented.

“Oh, why’s that now?” Marinette challenged.

“Because now you can’t transform and run away.” Adrien gave her his best Cheshire grin as he leaned back and folded his arms triumphantly, “well, now as I recall…” he said as he tapped his chin for emphasis and she just about died right there. “Ladybug… otherwise you Marinette,” he gestured in her direction, “said that there was someone else in her life.”

She looked away bashfully. _He’s not going to talk about this is he?_ She wondered.

He looked at her curiously, “Now, I know we don’t spend a lot of time together as friends outside of the mask, but I’m pulling a blank here, I didn’t know that you had boyfriend.” He gave her a once over and then leaned over her once again, “Is he a secret or was that just a cover story? I thought we were friends?” He purred.

 _Oh, that voice and that purr together will be the death of me!_ She mentally screamed.

Feeling a bit threatened, Marinette let out her Ladybug side a bit as she stood and used her finger to push his nose out of her personal space, “Silly Kitty. I’d like to think that we are friends, and well, the guy that I like, he uh,” she wasn’t sure how to admit to Adrien that HE was her crush, so she did the next best thing as she shyly responded as she returned her finger to her side as she waved off the fact that she had a crush, “he’s kind of a secret.”

 _Secret to you!_ She thought bashfully, _you’ve never seen me that way anyway, so why start now?_ She sighed and looked away from him, just Adrien’s mere presence was distracting and she needed to focus.

“You have a secret boyfriend? Why didn’t you tell me, I-I thought we were friends?” If he was still wearing his cat ears, she was sure that they would be drooping, just like the adorable little frown on his face.

Sighing, Marinette walked over to him and briefly placed her hand gently on his arm, “Adrien, I like to think of us as friends too, it’s just, umm…” she sighed before she started stammering, “The guy that I…I like , he’s really umm, busy and I was afraid that I couldn’t do my job as Ladybug if he knew I was her so I couldn’t tell him, although he’s like one of my biggest fans.” She rolled her eyes because here he was standing in front of her, “and it’s already been really difficult hiding who I am and well… I didn’t want him to want to date me because I’m well… her.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute.” He waved his hands in front of him, “this guy, are you saying that not only does he not know that you’re Ladybug but you’re not even dating yet?” He looked at her in astonishment, “is he blinded by your awesomeness or are you just saying that because you’re not going to tell me who he is?” He put his fist on his hip and practically posed for her.

She bit her lip briefly before standing her ground as she looked at him, tears threatening an appearance, “Adrien, I’ll admit he’s pretty blind to my feelings, but I don’t know why it’s so important to you who I like. It’s not like you like me as me.” She challenged as she pointed her finger at his chest before turning away once again.

Adrien frowned, “Marinette, I’m sorry you feel that way.” He sighed as he turned her around with one hand, leaving his hand on her shoulder, “you’ve never really seemed to be comfortable around me and I’ve always had to keep up my image as my father’s son, but I do like you, as Marinette, not just as Ladybug. I mean, we’re friends, aren’t we?”

She turned her back to him once again, swallowing the pain of being ‘just a friend’ once more as she stepped away from the hand that was on her shoulder.

“Adrien, Chat, I, I do consider us friends, but this is a lot to take in and frankly, I’m not ready to tell you who it is that I like.” She sat down in her computer chair and looked away from him dejectedly.

\-----

He looked at her incredulously, “Uh, huh.” Then he smiled like he’d just figured out the greatest secret ever, “well, I guess I could just go to the best news source in town.” He pulled out his phone, looked up a contact and pressed the call button then putting it on speaker.

Ring. Ring.

“Who are you calling Cat?” Marinette eyed him suspiciously.

Ring Ring.

Adrien smirked, “I’m just going to find the answer to my question.”

Ring…”Hey Adrien, what’s up?” Alya asked.

“Wait no!” Marinette called out as she jumped up and tried to get Adrien’s phone out of his hand.

His height difference gave him the advantage on this game of keep away, so he laughed as he swung the phone above them and tried to talk to Alya clearly, “hey Alya! I’m just here hanging out with Marinette…”

“Give me that phone!” Marinette jumped for it but Adrien just swung it away.

“Anyway,” Adrien loudly said, “it’s come up that our friend here has a crush on someone… Hey Mari! That’s not fair!”

Alya could hear some scuffling sounds as Marinette literally started to climb Adrien trying to get to his phone.

“Hang up!” She ordered as she climbed up his back and he tried to shake her off, gently of course.

“Nothing doing Princess!” He swung around and she had to hold on tight not to get thrown across the room.

“Give me!” Marinette demanded as he slowed down and dipped backwards, dumping her on her chaise.

“Princess?” Alya repeated, “oh what are you two up to?” She started chuckling on the other end of the line.

“Oh, nothing Alya,” Adrien continued as he teased, “our Mari is just all over me trying to get me to hang up this call.”

“Aghh!” Marinette launched herself at him, he sidestepped the lunge but grabbed her wrist and easily flung her back on the chaise.

“Wow, sounds like you’re getting quite the workout!” Alya commented with a snicker.

“Don’t you tell him anything Alya!” Marinette almost screamed, thankfully her parents were out at the moment so they didn’t have to be quiet.

“It sounds like I’d just be doing you a favor gurl!” Alya sang. “So, what does Sunshine want to know?”

“Uh, hey!” Adrien called out as Marinette jumped on his back again, trying to reach for the phone, “we better make it quick Alya, Mari is quite the climber!” He managed to gasp as he tried to keep the phone away from the Ladybug on his back.

“So, what’s the question?” Alya asked.

“Alya! NO!”

With another spin, Adrien deposited an annoyed Marinette Dupain-Cheng back on the chaise once again. “Who’s Mari’s crush!?!” Adrien asked as he gasped for air.

Alya died laughing as Nino’s voice joined her in the back ground.

“Why are you laughing?” Adrien asked, mystified.

Calming down somewhat, Alya answered, “I’ll give you one clue…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> Adrien played keep away with Marinette as he tried to ask Alya who was Mari's crush.  
> She was about to answer with a clue when...
> 
> This Chapter:  
> Mari succeeds in getting the phone.   
> They talk about stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References and spoilers to the episode Frozer ahead.

Adrien has just managed to ask Alya THE question, ‘who is Marinette’s crush?’

After a good laugh Alya had answered, “I’ll give you one clue…”

 ...

That was when Adrien’s phone was ripped from his hands by an anxious Mari as she quickly turned it towards herself to hang up as Alya’s voice continued with a laugh, “just look in…” Before the line went dead.

“Hey! She was about to tell me!” Adrien pouted.

“Yeah so what? That was a sneaky thing you did Chat Noir!” She admonished with her Ladybug voice as she folded her arms and glared at him. Her stance was all business and he knew better than to tease her more at the moment.

Adrien couldn’t help but grin and cower slightly, he was too happy about learning her identity to care if he was in trouble after all.

“Sooo, why don’t you tell me? I’m bound to find out soon enough.” He rubbed his chin thoughtfully once again, “I’m sure someone knows, I could ask Nino, Rose or your parents even, they like me, I’m sure they’d tell me.” He grinned at her knowing that he had a point.

“Well, honestly I’ve been wondering if I still even like him, he’s so pushy!” She glared at him.

“Hey, all the better for me, right?” He grinned and took a breath, “all kidding aside my Lady, Marinette,” he waved his hand like he wasn’t sure what to call her, “I uh, if it weren’t for Ladybug, I would have wanted to ask you out eventually, I just always thought you were out of my league.”

Marinette snorted and covered her mouth as she started to giggle prettily as she sat on the edge of her chaise. “That’s what I’ve always thought about him.”

Adrien looked down at the floor, “I guess we’ve got that in common, huh?”

“I guess.” She took a breath and sighed, “it doesn’t make sense though Adrien, why did you ask me to help you ask out Kagami if you liked me, Marinette me, all while asking me out as Ladybug just the day before? Do you have any idea how hard that was? How much going on that double date hurt?”

Adrien threw himself across the other side of her chaise dramatically. “Ugh! I forgot about that! That’s so embarrassing!” He rolled over and looked towards her, “I’m sorry Marinette, I didn’t mean to hurt you or anything, I just, ugh. I was trying to move on, you’ve been rejecting me, Chat me, for months as Ladybug and well, you’ve always kind of reminded me of her."

He looked away. "You're just so amazing Marinette! Marinette you I mean, and since I was trying to move on and you're my friend, I didn't want to get my hopes up or confused, I don't know, it's still a little hard to believe you're Ladybug.”

Marinette nodded, “well, I am her.” Surprising herself at the admission.

Adrien rolled over again to look at her with a wide grin, “I know that, now, but I couldn’t give up.” He admitted. “That’s why I haven’t been out with Kagami since, we’re just friends.”

Marinette sighed, “yeah, I know how that goes.”

Then Adrien sat up and cocked his head at her like the cat that he was, “wait a minute, why would me asking you for help asking out Kagami bother you? You’ve always been so popular, I can’t imagine why you would have trouble in that department. Why would going to the ice rink together hurt?”

Marinette waited for the axe to fall, he was sure to figure it out, that he was, is, her crush.

He looked at her seriously, “Marinette, I’m sorry you got hurt that day. Did… did Luka dump you or something?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this oblivious boy and stubborn girl! Gotta love them though right?
> 
> P.S. Alya was trying to say, "just look in the mirror."


	4. Cat-ch a Hint Please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> Adrien and Marinette discuss stuff.  
> Adrien, learning that going on the double date with Kagami and Luka had hurt her somehow, asked if Luka had dumped her.
> 
> This Chapter:  
> Marinette tries to get it through to her oblivious Kitty, that her crush is the most oblivious guy on the planet.

Marinette groaned and threw herself backwards across her chaise, covering her face with her arm.

“No, Adrien. Luka did not dump me, that was our first and probably last date.”

“Oh.” He looked confused.

“Yeah. He actually encouraged me to go after the guy I’ve been crushing on.” She sat up and looked at him pointedly. “It was obvious to him that I liked him but this guy STILL never saw me and I stupidly ran after him and tried to have a normal conversation with him, but I couldn’t even ask him out! Even just as friends.” She was a bit forceful with those last words, thinking that would be enough of a hint.

Adrien looked at her quizzically, “so you haven’t asked him out yet?”

Marinette rolled her eyes, _why must it be this hard?_ She thought.

“No, I haven’t. I even went on a double date with him and a girl that he liked with a guy that I knew was a sweetheart and hoped that maybe this other guy could help me get over my crush too! Then my crush’s new girlfriend noticed that I liked her date and she flaunted it in my face that she had him and that the only reason why I didn’t was because whenever he’s around, ugh, I hesitate.”

“You… you hesitate around him?” Adrien raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

“I’m not the amazing Ladybug all the time Adrien, asking out my crush is like the hardest thing I’ve ever considered doing and I just haven’t been able to manage it. The guy I went out with that day understood that I wasn’t really available because of my horrible crush. Even he noticed it and encouraged me to follow my heart. Then he encouraged me to run after my crush’s car like the love-sick idiot that I am, flag him down so we could talk and the guy still didn’t get that I LIKE him.” She looked at Adrien pointedly.

“Wow, that sounds frustrating.”

She sighed, “you have no idea.”

He gave her a look, “who’s been turning down who for the last few months?” he asked cockily.

She looked down and sighed, “sorry about that. I… I don’t know what to say besides,” then she looked up into his eyes meaningfully, “I’ve always liked you Chat Noir, but my crush on one of the most oblivious guys on the planet has put a damper on my dating life. He’s been right there in front of me every day practically and I couldn’t tell him how I really felt.”

“Now that I can commiserate with.” He agreed with a nod. “Although I doubt that you were oblivious to my advances my Lady.”

“No, I figured out that you weren’t kidding eventually, I just didn’t know how to look past this one guy.” She waved her hand towards him in frustration. “Honestly he can be pretty flirtatious, but he never was with me, Marinette me, just Ladybug me, I just didn’t know it was him at the time. He’s really blind to what’s in front of him after all.” 

Marinette glanced at him hoping that THAT was a good enough hint.

Adrien snorted, “so this guy that you like, likes Ladybug?”

“Yep, his crush on Ladybug is probably as big as yours and it’s not like I couldn’t tell him who I was so he’s been missing out for a whole year!”

Clearing his throat, Adrien replied, “well, his loss. So uh, would you be willing to give this cat a chance to change your mind?” He asked with a grin, “since you’re not dating him, it’s not cheating or anything. All that I ask is a chance Marinette, please. Let me show you how much I care about you.”

Marinette looked thoughtful for a moment, her Ladybug cleverness going into overdrive. Acting as if she hadn’t heard him she sighed after a moment had passed. “Ugh, maybe I just need to bite the bullet and ask him myself.”

“Oh.” Adrien looked down, feeling like he’d been dismissed yet again.

She hated seeing him look like that, like someone had taken away his cookies.

“Adrien?” He looked up at her with a slight frown on his face as she took a deep breath and asked, “will you go out with me?” Then she leaned over and gave him a quick peek on the cheek to emphasize that she really meant it. “Please?”

Adrien blinked in disbelief, “wait, I’m the oblivious guy?”

She blushed slightly and nodded as he stood up and turned around, helping her to her feet, “I’m the one that you wanted to date? To be with? This WHOLE time?”

She smiled sweetly and nodded, “yeah.”

His grin grew to the size of a true Chat Noir grin, “you want to go out with me?!”

She nodded. “Yep.”

“Yes!” He cried out as he lifted her into the air and swung her around, until they both were a little bit dizzy. Putting her down and holding her shoulders to steady them both, he leaned his forehead against hers, “so what would you like to do for our first date Bugaboo?”

Marinette sighed, “anything with you, of course, silly kitty.” She said as she lightly tapped his nose with a finger and he just chuckled.

“I’ll surprise you then, Purr-incess.”

She rolled her eyes as she replied, “you’d better.” 


	5. Bonus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've had their big reveal, now how will everyone react?

Bonus 1: Friends

Marinette was waiting on the front steps for a certain someone to arrive.

Alya comes running up with Nino in tow, “Gurl! Did you tell him! Does he know?”

Adrien’s limo drove up and Adrien’s bodyguard gets out to open Adrien’s door.

Marinette just smiled at Alya, “well, I’m not sure what you mean…”

Adrien got out of the car, waved goodbye to his bodyguard and then walked up to the girls.

“He kind of figured it out actually.” Marinette finally said, referring to the fact that she was Ladybug, “but it took him awhile to really figure it out.” That her crush was him of course.

“Hey man!” Nino walked over to meet and fist bump Adrien.

“Hey Nino!” Adrien replied as he returned his bro’s fist bump. Then looking over at Marinette the biggest smile he had worn yet appeared on his face as he stalked towards her. “Hey Alya,” he said as he kept his eyes only on Marinette.

That was when they heard it, “Adrikins!” Chloe called out, launching herself at Adrien, who swiftly dodged her morning kiss attack, his eyes still focused on Marinette as he moved faster than he had ever done before. Then he spun Marinette around and wrapped his arm across her shoulders as they turned to see Chloe catch herself from nearly falling.

“W-What?” Chloe sputtered, completely surprised at Adrien’s actions.

“Sorry Clo, but I’ve got a girlfriend now and Marinette is the only one that I’m going to be kissing in the near future.” Adrien explained to their shocked friends.

Then he turned towards Marinette and kissed her on the cheek. “Sorry guys, but my Sweetheart and I have to discuss our date tonight, I want to make sure that I don’t plan anything that will bug her.”

Marinette blushed, “it will be purr-fect if you’re there.” Then she leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Adrien practically glowed as he blushed too, “come on Bugaboo, I’ll walk you to class.”

Alya, Nino and even Chloe just stood there with their mouths open, “what just happened?” Alya finally asked.

Nino just grinned and Chloe sighed, “well, at least he finally figured out that he liked her!”

Alya turned to look at the mayor’s daughter, “wait, you knew?”

“Duh! Who didn’t? Why do you think I kept throwing myself at him just to get pushed away for fun? I was trying to help him get over me so he’d realize that he likes her more. I just wanted Adrikins to be happy after all, we’re like siblings for crying out loud. Ugh, some people.” Chloe rolled her eyes as she waved it off and turned and walked away as she called out to Sabrina, asking her if she’d checked over her homework yet.

“I didn’t see that one coming.” Alya admitted.

“I don’t think anyone did.” Nino commented as he took Alya’s hand, “shall we?”

“Sure.” She shot him a grin as they walked into school, Alya already planning their first real group date for the weekend.

 

Bonus 2: Her Parents

“Maman! Papa!” Marinette called out as she entered her parents surprisingly empty bakery during lunch, pulling her grinning boyfriend behind her. “I’ve got something to tell you!” She sang.

Sabine and Tom came out from the back of the store and smiled at the two teenagers.

A tear came to Sabine’s eye as she leaned into her husband, “oh Tom! I think they finally figured it out!”

“Maman?” Marinette asked as her father grinned as he walked up to them and slapped one of this large hands on Adrien’s shoulder.

“So, breadstick, your Cat has finally caught his Bug huh?” Tom’s voice rang out as they both paled.

“You knew!” They both exclaimed.

Sabine shrugged, “well, it was kind of obvious dear.”

Tom nodded, “we quit betting on when you’d figure everything out last month, it’s been nearly a year after all!”

Sabine nodded happily as Tom added, “so, when’s the wedding?”

 

Bonus 3: His Dad

“Father?” Adrien hesitantly knocked on his father’s office door, “I have something important to tell you.”

Having been forewarned by Nathalie, Gabriel replied, “come in Adrien, I have a few minutes.”

Adrien entered, pulling Marinette in to stand beside him by the hand before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “We have something to tell you Father.”

Gabriel glanced up from his tablet, blinked once then looked back down and replied as if he were reading from a menu, a small smile threatening his stoic face as he replied, “So, when’s the wedding?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other similar funny stories by Lady_LB are
> 
> [ Facetime Mishap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053146/chapters/37478789)  
> \- Where Adrien sees something amiss when there is a floating cookie in Marinette's room  
> (because kwami do not appear on camera)
> 
> And a slightly cuter earlier work of mine
> 
> [Temper Tantrum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944571%22)  
> \- Where a little kid gets akumatized because she wants a kitty for a pet but whose parents said she could only have one if he was like Chat Noir.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of hours upon hours... ok you got me, that's a lie, it's more like 2 hours worth of work (probably 6 total after you add the extra chapters) where I was trying to work on another fict and this idea would not leave me alone, and since it wouldn't fit in the story I was working on, I wrote it as a one shot.  
> Now may I go back to my other ficts that need finishing brain? No? You've got other ideas. Ugh. Whatever.  
> Anyhow, Enjoy!


End file.
